This invention relates to a free-standing covered container specially designed to store toothbrushes. In some respects the container is similar to the container shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,868 to E. Duke.
A particular aim of the present invention is to provide an upright covered container wherein the outer side surface of the cover forms a smooth planar continuation of the outer side surface of the container. The external joint between the cover and the container is a relatively inconspicuous thin line, such that the upstanding structure has the appearance of a unitary smooth-surface block or cylinder (depending on the cross section selected for the container and cover).
Another aim of the invention is to provide a container construction that can be formed out commercially available flat stock or tube stock, with a minimum capital expenditure for tooling. In one form of the invention the container comprises a first elongated tube and a second relatively short tube partially telescoped into the first tube so that an upper edge portion of the short tube is exposed. A cover is formed by a third tube having the same cross-sectional size as the first tube. This third tube can be inserted downwardly onto the exposed surface of the second tube, such that the outer surfaces of the first and third tubes form a continuous uninterrupted surface.